<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Golden Shores by SaraJaye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093078">Golden Shores</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye'>SaraJaye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beach Holidays, Cooking, Fishing, Fluff, Food Porn, Friendship, Gen, Raphael seriously wants to wrestle a shark, Swimming, Swimsuits, Team Bonding, costume porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:22:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Golden Deer house wins a beach vacation and lives it up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Briefly implied Cyril/Lysithea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FE3H Kink Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Golden Shores</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Prompt</b>: House of your choice gets a FUCKING VACATION</p>
<p>They can go to Brigid or a random beach near Garreg Mach or wherever, it doesn't matter. I just want cute filler-episode shenanigans. Descriptions of people's swim attire and choices of activities are a major plus. Art or fic are equally welcome.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh, Raphael, for the last time, you <i>can't</i> wrestle a shark! You'll be eaten alive if you try!" Ignatz sounded more like he was pleading than scolding. "Come on, let's just go for a swim while Leonie gets that meat roasting, we'll work up an appetite!"</p>
<p>"Only if you promise you'll eat more than half of a skewer," Raphael said. Ignatz smiled.</p>
<p>"Deal." They dashed towards the waves, Hilda hot on their trail, and Claude grinned. He'd thought it would be a cold day in Brigid before he saw her getting up and running around instead of lying on her towel, waiting for people to bring her cool drinks and rub suntan oil on her back. But the beach seemed to be bringing out a different side to everyone. Lorenz was actually enjoying himself instead of trying to act like a Proper Noble, Lysithea was munching in rapture on a huge ice cream cone, Marianne was sitting on an outcropping of rocks talking to a flock of seabirds, and Leonie was humming as she worked the grill.</p>
<p><i>I knew I did the right thing competing for this little trip. And I didn't even have to cheat to win it!</i> Edelgard and Dimitri had tried, and he admired them for it. But in the end, the Golden Deer had just wanted it more and made sure their essay reflected it.</p>
<p>(Though it hadn't hurt that Cyril was one of the judges, and he'd do anything to make Lysithea happy.)</p>
<p>"Claude!" Hilda shouted, waving over to him. Claude lifted his sunglasses to get a better look at her; the pink and black bikini she wore left little to the imagination, and right now it clung to her like a second skin. "Claude, come on out! The waves are perfect." Well, there was no time like the present to break in the shiny gold swimsuit he'd bought. Claude ran towards the surf, Hilda pulling him under an approaching wave.</p>
<p>"Much better." He grinned, noticing a bucket by the edge of the shore. "Looks like you caught some crabs, too, Ignatz."</p>
<p>"Technically, they caught me," Ignatz said, pointing to one still clinging to the leg of his bright green swim trunks. He tugged it off easily, though, and tossed it towards Lorenz, who was digging for shells nearby. He'd traded in his fake rose accessory for tight purple shorts with roses embroidered all over them. Typical of Lorenz, but he pulled it off well.</p>
<p>"Another one!" Lorenz dropped it into the bucket. "We'll have quite the feast tonight, won't we?"</p>
<p>"Definitely!" Leonie called from where she was turning the meat, wearing a simple white apron over her orange two-piece suit. "Especially after I get some fishing done. Anyone wanna come with me?"</p>
<p>"Sure!" Lysithea piped up from where she was crunching her way through the cone part of her treat. Her hands were sticky and she had a vanilla mustache, and she didn't seem to give two figs who noticed.</p>
<p>(Her frilly lavender and white one-piece suit was immaculate. Probably because the way she ate, the ice cream didn't have time to melt.)</p>
<p>Marianne glanced over from where the birds were crowded around her and smiled.</p>
<p>"So would I. That is, if you could use some extra hands...I'm not very good at fishing." She wore a wide-brimmed white straw hat to match her simple blue and white one-piece, a measure meant to protect her from the sun. Even Hilda's fanciest sunblock lotions were only mostly effective, and Marianne burned easily.</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it," Leonie said. "You can distract the birds so they don't steal <i>all</i> our catches."</p>
<p>"Man, all this talk of food's making me hungry!" Raphael called as he surfaced from under a huge wave, tight black shorts clinging even further to his well-muscled legs. The meat was starting to smell <i>really</i> good, actually, and Claude's stomach growled. But the general rule was no going into the water at least half an hour after eating, and he wasn't too eager to leave anytime soon.</p>
<p><i>Then again, we've got the place to ourselves all weekend,</i> he thought as he splashed a distracted Ignatz, who was busy watching Hilda dive underneath another oncoming wave. Ignatz yelped, splashed him back, and soon they'd dragged Raphael and the approaching Lysithea into a grand splash war.</p>
<p>All too soon, Leonie was calling them over. Lunch was ready, and by this time it smelled so good Claude didn't mind coming out of the water. Lorenz's bucket was full of crabs by now, they'd have a feast for dinner tonight.</p>
<p>Soon they were all sitting in a circle on the large blanket Hilda had brought along, Leonie and Ignatz passing out skewers of meat and cold drinks. They chattered away as they ate, simply enjoying each other's company, for once feeling like a truly united house.</p>
<p>Claude didn't think of himself as an overly sentimental type, but this gave him hope for the Alliance down the road.</p>
<p>"I'm going to paint this trip," Ignatz said, "all of us, this beach, all the animals. Do you guys mind if I paint you?"</p>
<p>No one raised a single objection, but Leonie cheered loudest of them all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>